


戏言刺马

by FiveVanadium



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 狄姜
Genre: F/M, M/M, 天雷狗血设定！, 慎入！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveVanadium/pseuds/FiveVanadium
Relationships: 狄龙/姜大卫, 马新贻/张汶祥, 马新贻/米兰, 黄纵/张汶祥
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

楔子  
匕首刺入胸膛，猛地一剜一扯，蚀骨的疼痛传来，张汶祥竟然有些释然的快活。  
大哥，大哥，马新贻，我把心挖出来给你看，你可看清楚了？  
一切都得回溯到十年前的那个炎炎夏日。  
一  
那年的夏日。  
张汶祥和黄纵是一对劫道剪径为生的兄弟，那一天，他们和往常一样等着肥羊送上门来，那一天又和往常不同，他们遇到的是一身白衣风度翩翩跨骏马而来的马新贻。  
后来的事就好似那些义薄云天的话本小说，充满了不打不相识，意气相投和快意恩仇。  
谁也没想到贵公子天上人般的马新贻会和他们一起结拜落草，他们又一起打下了一个寨子，占山为王。三个意气风发的男子和一个貌美如花的女子——黄纵的妻子米兰，就这么安定下来。  
不过是表面上的安定罢了，马新贻这么想。  
黄纵一介莽夫，空有一身的蛮力，米兰自命清高却又心思不专，这二人，都不过是庸庸众生之一罢了，自己迟早要把他们一脚踢开的。  
他那时候就有了比天高的志气，就有了比地深的心思。  
但有一个人是不同的。  
张汶祥。  
和他在一起的时候，马新贻竟然也会暂时忘了那些封疆列土出将入相的繁华绮梦，那可是对他来说如同空气一般的存在啊。  
就暂时在这里耽一耽也好，反正离春榜大动还有些日子，他这么想。这时候三弟张汶祥正在小池塘里向他撩水，笑如繁花。  
马新贻不可否认的知道自己心动了，那个如玉如兰的清俊少年，仿佛天地间的灵气都汇聚他一身一般，这没什么奇怪。  
他若动心，那便是一生，非得到不可，百折不挠。  
为了张汶祥，马新贻生平第一次偷偷摸摸去了青楼，买了那些春色满溢的书，出来时脸红的好像在滴血，人说好一个不知世事的俏书生。  
谁知道这俏书生内里是什么洪水猛兽？  
马新贻像读圣贤书一般读春宫，点灯熬油，不知疲倦。  
究竟是让他窥破些许天机。  
张汶祥只见大哥近日来神色困倦，便打趣般关心一会，他却只是肃穆了面孔不言不语，张汶祥便也不敢再问。  
我知你关心我，可我又该如何开口？只待我学成让你快活，那时你自然明了。马新贻在心底这样说。  
可他没想到那日会来的这样快。  
那日山寨里四下无人，张汶祥和黄纵去镇上耍去了，马新贻偷偷去了张汶祥房间。  
他也是个正常男子，他也有欲望，无法纾解时，他也得有些替代品，比如张汶祥的贴身衣物。  
可就在这时，一阵脚步声袭来。马新贻躲避不及只得藏身于床下，心惊胆战。  
来人不是别人，竟就是他日思夜想的张汶祥。马新贻只觉得那一颗心就快跳出腔子了。  
"来人，给我打盆水来。"张汶祥喊。  
他难道是要……马新贻突然觉得一种混合着兴奋和惊恐的感觉袭来，让他全身的血都冲上了头。  
"张头领是要洗澡？"小喽啰把他心底的话问了出来。  
张汶祥没言语，似是点了点头作为回应。  
"张头领不是与黄头领一同去那里了么？怎么只得张头领一个这么快回来？莫非不太尽兴？"那小喽啰想是与张汶祥厮混熟了，讲话好没大小。  
"你这眼睛竟然连我湿了衣服都看不出来，真是……二哥还说哪天叫你也去快活快活，我看还是算了，人家姑娘国色天姿，到你眼里怕也成了……哈哈哈哈。"二人皆大笑起来。  
马新贻的拳头一点点捏紧，俊脸上浮现出说不出的神情。  
他在说什么……人家姑娘……还国色天姿？  
他想起来自己买书的地方，那些酥胸玉腿，那些巧笑倩兮，突然间就通通成了张汶祥在脂粉堆里笑得风流。  
水声渐渐变大，分散了马新贻的注意力，他把头一点点探出去，映入眼帘的风景却是终生难忘。  
张汶祥整个人浸在桶里，只露个头和半截肩膀在外，可那半截肩膀却是细白莹润，半遮半掩却惹人无限遐想，正是三分诱惑七分动人。  
个中种种让马新贻下了一个决定：他要这个人，就在此时，就在此地。  
说起来也是时也运也，马新贻身上恰好就有那日顺手买的合欢散。  
无色无味，散于空中，催人情欲，助人合欢，故曰合欢散。  
张汶祥只觉得今日这个澡洗的邪性的很，平日里那些深埋心底的欲念，说不出口的思慕，都在此时破土而出，纠缠不休，心痒难耐。  
大哥，大哥……  
隐约间他看见那个白衣玉树般的影子向他走来，轻轻地勾唇一笑，说声"三弟"。  
张汶祥心底的火就"哧拉"一下腾空而起，渐成燎原，烧的他心慌欲死。  
没等马新贻走近，张汶祥就一把抓住了他的手腕，爱与欲，在这一刻交汇于二人的眼中，瞬间就烧毁了一切。  
他们毫无理智，他们清醒万分，他们痛到极致，同时也共登极乐，只有最兽性的交媾才能发泄他们对彼此最深刻的爱。


	2. Chapter 2

二  
张汶祥醒来已是第二日晌午，日头高照。  
马新贻就在他身边，拥着他，张汶祥突然觉得已有好久没有这样轻松的一觉睡到中午了。  
明明身上应是疲惫的，心却轻松而甜蜜，是可以化解一切的柔情蜜意。  
他想起昨夜，一切都朦朦胧胧，似梦非梦，直到马新贻真正进入他。  
痛到极致，但也让他感受到前所未有的真实。  
这不是做梦，日思夜想的大哥，天上谪仙般的人儿，也和他有着同样的欲望，同样的思绪，此时此刻，也和他同样的意乱情迷。  
颈边吹来一缕热风，张汶祥一阵麻痒，忍不住笑出了声，那一缕莫名的思绪也就此不翼而飞。  
回头看去，原来马新贻并未睡着，正弯着一双桃花眼，柔情似水地看着他。  
世上还有比剖白心迹春风一度更销魂摄魄的事么？这分甜蜜简直把马新贻这般的铁血男子都融化了七八分，更不必说生性潇洒不羁的张汶祥了。  
相顾无言，既已两心相知，又何必多余言语？  
自此之后，这二人明了心意，便是如胶似漆，出双入对，好似一人。就连自幼与张汶祥一块长大的黄纵也不由得叹服他二人关系之切，外人看来，更是三兄弟情浓如水，唯有赞叹激赏而已。  
但究竟是兄弟也不，只有他二人心里知道了。  
却说那日，山寨无事，黄纵便又心痒难耐，欲去镇上打野食，便又去寻张汶祥，鼓动了他好结伴同去。  
张汶祥自知此事不妥，马新贻持身自正，向来不屑于此道，何况他二人关系早已今非昔比，此时去那勾栏妓院，无异于不忠。  
但架不住黄纵多次恳求，终是随他去了。  
本来这二人早说好要尽早归来，但是黄纵啖了二两黄汤便生起事来，竟招来了那小小县城的全部官差。  
这二人力有不逮，且战且退，又踏入官差早布好的陷阱之中，险些刀剑加身。  
幸得马新贻听得消息赶来救护，这才逃出生天，马新贻自己却在离去的时候中了一记飞刀。  
他三人一路奔逃到山寨，张汶祥回神看去，这才发现马新贻早就失血的面色苍白，顿时吓的魂飞魄散，又是请医生又是拔刀止血，好似那一刀是扎在自己身上。反观马新贻，却是不慌不乱，一声不吭的生受住了一切，令人好生佩服。  
好容易包扎好了伤口，张汶祥抢着便要扶马新贻去休息，马新贻也不挣扎，由得他扶着，又摆了摆手谢绝了黄纵夫妇的关心，和张汶祥一道进他的房里去了。  
此事原本张汶祥便心中有愧，此刻二人独处，更是有些坐立难安，可谁知马新贻却并不似要责怪他，只是静静躺着，两人间一时无话。  
终于，张汶祥像是难以忍受般的，站起来，匆匆说了句：“大哥，我去给你拿药。”便逃也似的要离开这房间，离开那令他无比难受的尴尬气氛。  
马新贻仍是躺着，见他离去，开口说：“三弟，你不必如此，我不欲怪你，这一刀我也是心甘情愿受的，你若是累了，不想要我了，我也不会缠着你，只求能和你继续做兄弟，我也心满意足了。”  
张汶祥听见这话，蓦地呆在当场，半晌无话。  
然后便转过身来，一把抽出腰间的匕首来举着走到马新贻面前，说：“大哥，兄弟这颗心既然已经交给了你，那这辈子就都是你的，你若是信不过，随时可以把它挖出来看看，我张汶祥若是有一个不字，便不是好汉！”他说这话时紧皱着眉头，一双眼直直盯着马新贻，眼里满溢的全是委屈和伤心。  
马新贻不由得浑身一颤，只觉得欢喜要把他充满了又溢出来。他明明白白的知道自己不像说的那么大度，他不知道自己若是真的失去了张汶祥会做出什么丧失理智的事，也许会杀了全镇上的婊子也说不定？所幸，他还没来的及到那一步，张汶祥毕竟没有弃他而去。  
大喜之下，他一把打掉了匕首，把张汶祥紧紧拥进怀中。有些粗糙的手掌拂上他的面颊，轻轻展开他紧皱的眉头。  
张汶祥的双唇一开一合的轻喘着，像是难以呼吸，又像是某种邀请，某种他无法拒绝的邀请。  
张汶祥不知吃了些什么，口中似隐约有点甜味，像是马新贻小时候嚼过的玉米杆，又像是山间潺潺的甘泉水，马新贻不自觉的一路深吻下去，一边用手摸着去解张汶祥的扣子。  
张汶祥挣扎着躲开，有些着恼的问：“你还有伤，裂开了怎么办！”  
马新贻漫不经心的拨开他的手，另一只手动作不停，不紧不慢的说：“这就叫牡丹花下死，更何况你大哥又不是泥做的，区区刀伤，死不了。”边说着，还边探手进张汶祥的衣服里，在那小小的凸起上拧弄了一把。  
张汶祥又气又羞，身体却是禁不住这般撩拨，春情涌起。  
马新贻看在眼里，暗自好笑，只觉得他这般模样，又是引人蹂躏，又是惹人怜爱，端的是别有风情，忍不住便想逗一逗他。  
他似无意间伸手向下，从张汶祥胯间拂过，在张汶祥耳边呵一口气轻轻说：“三弟，你有感觉了呢。”  
马新贻平日里喜穿白衣，衣冠楚楚，凛然而忠直，此时此刻嘴角却挂着些许坏笑，却是尊贵而霸道。这简直和平时懒散不羁这会却仿若稚童般天真可欺的张汶祥大大相反，可偏偏让人不觉得突兀，倒像是本性如此了一般。  
马新贻抱起张汶祥坐在床榻之上，让他跨坐在自己腿上，然后勾起他优美的唇角，对着张汶祥调笑：“又不让我碰，又忍不住，那要不坐上来，自己动，嗯？”却似毫不在意的边说，边脱着张汶祥仅剩的衣服和亵裤。  
他的双手在张汶祥的身上游走，四处点火，两面开攻。不一会工夫，这小小的卧房中的空气仿佛要烧着了一般，破碎的喘息声充斥于每一个角落。  
马新贻顺势便要转身把张汶祥压于身下，却被张汶祥挣开，一双玉手试探着向下摸去，最终停在马新贻早已挺立的分身上。  
张汶祥脸上遍布破碎的红潮，却扯出一个满不在乎的笑来，在马新贻耳边低声说：“大哥，话是你说的，小弟照做就是。”  
马新贻耳边轰的一声炸裂开来，被眼前的景色逼得差点阵地失守。  
自己心心念念的人儿，此刻就坐在自己身上，曳动着腰肢，吞吐着自己的火热，温热紧致，差点要将他溺死于其中。  
这是从前多少个颠倒破碎的梦境碎片拼不起的春色满园。  
张汶祥可就没这么好受，尤其是马新贻那本就雄厚的资本还在随着深入而一点点变大，饶是他长年习武，此刻也有些吃不消。抬眼看去却见马新贻欲仙欲死的样子，不禁有些气愤，抬手就向那结实紧致的胸膛上一通猛锤。  
可谁知这一锤下去没砸到马新贻不说，手还被他抓住，被引导着向马新贻那蜜色的胸膛上摸去。  
“三弟，三弟……你摸摸它，啊……”马新贻眸色渐深，深沉似无底深渊，吸引着张汶祥越坠越深，直陷入情欲的泥潭。  
马新贻一身流畅健美的肌肉在夜色笼罩下仿佛在发着神秘诱人的光晕，这是任何人都难抵挡的勾引。张汶祥的喉结上下滚了几个来回，终于是把手一点点的抚上了马新贻的胸口。  
顿时天雷勾动地火，张汶祥像着了魔一般一路抚弄，又来到那茶色的乳尖，就是好一通拧弄尤嫌不够，索性凑近了把它包裹在唇舌间。  
马新贻被他这般弄得难耐万分，还哪里忍得住心尖上的人儿如此撩拨？眸色一深，腰间用力，一挺一转，两个人就倒了个个，也就是如此让马新贻猛一深入，两个人完完全全的契合在一起。  
张汶祥此刻却是再没那个心思管什么伤口不伤口，马新贻进的极深，让他忍不住的一声低吟，春情荡漾。  
张汶祥声音本就软糯动听，此刻情动已深，那声音更是带着说不出的媚态，如泣如诉。  
这让向来冷静自持的马新贻也失了心智，大力的抽插起来，回回都是正正好的辗在张汶祥最要紧的那处，叫声很快便乱了阵脚，一声声的拔高，终至顶峰。  
马新贻的伤口崩裂开来，鲜血滴在张汶祥迷乱的脸上，平添一份残酷的美感，大大刺激了马新贻，两人就这么相拥着同登高潮。


	3. Chapter 3

三

日头高照，农人劳作，飞虎寨寨主马新贻的房里，也传来读书声。  
可那声音并非马新贻的，音调也是一上一下，荒腔走板。这又是什么古怪？  
打眼看去，却是张汶祥坐在马新贻桌前，手里还拿着一本《论语》。  
可他看书又不好好看书，直发出几声呻吟，似猫儿叫一般撩人。再细看去，他身子上下颠簸，一双玉手死死攥着那本书，骨节都有些发白了，好像在极力忍耐这什么。  
若是转过视角看去，便发现这张汶祥原来不是坐在马新贻的椅子上，而是坐在马新贻的身上，他俩人上身都是衣冠楚楚，张汶祥的下半身却是不着寸缕，两条白生生的腿儿垂在那里，十个圆润的脚趾一蜷一松，足弓绷成一道完美的弧线。  
自不必说这俩人在做什么了。  
马新贻的火热还在张汶祥的身体里捣弄，早就情投意合的两人性事上更是琴瑟和谐，一个贪恋着一个的紧致温软，流连忘返不肯离去，一个渴求着一个的硕大坚挺，包裹缠绕苦苦挽留。  
偏生马新贻这个斯文败类，这种情浓似火的时候，他竟然想起了读书，便把张汶祥抱起向书桌走去，每走一步，那物便顶的更深一点，短短十来步直把张汶祥弄得娇喘连连。  
好容易走到书桌旁坐下，马新贻又抄起一本《论语》塞给张汶祥，一双大手在臀瓣上流连，又轻轻的拍两下，说：“三弟，读给我听好不好？”  
张汶祥气的俊脸上飞起两片红霞，但马新贻目若晨星，莹莹间透着期许，又让他无法拒绝。只得拿起来念，念到一半又被马新贻巧巧顶到穴心，只得断断续续，间杂着几声长吟。便是刚才看到的那副光景。  
“子曰……人不知……啊……而……大哥，你……”  
“三弟你怎么读成这样？真是不乖，可要罚的，让大哥好好罚你。”马新贻眉眼含笑，恍若天人。身下却是一用力，张汶祥防不胜防，猛地被顶到了最深处，发出一声惊叫，却也是仿佛一阵电流通向四肢百骸，眼前一白，软在马新贻怀里。  
马新贻指尖挑起些许白浊，打着圈抹在张汶祥的乳尖上，亦是心驰神荡。  
那《论语》被张汶祥猛力一攥，斜掉出一本书来，拾起来一看，直羞的张汶祥满脸绯红，不是那本春宫又是什么。  
马新贻把张汶祥紧紧抱在怀里，说：“三弟，离春榜大动还有一个多月，这段日子里，你陪我把书里这些都试一遍，如何？”  
这一句话差点把张汶祥从情欲的深海里直拽出来，马新贻要走了，大丈夫当志在功名，求一个封疆列土，他无论如何也不该拦，马新贻这么做，也是为了他们这个寨子，兄弟们也不能做一世匪徒去，出去，是找出路。  
事情既无法变更，他又是个今朝有酒今朝醉的性子，索性把那些事抛之脑后，只顾眼前快活便是。  
想到这，张汶祥闭了闭眼，含着笑对马新贻点头，说声：“大哥要做什么，我做兄弟的奉陪到底便是。”  
张汶祥的思虑马新贻如何不知，正是多情自古伤离别，无可奈何间却见他对自己说那样生死相随一般意思的话，心中大是动容，两人自然又是一番缠绵，不在话下。  
一个月的日子，说长不长，说短却也不短，对张汶祥来说，他自己都没想明白这一个月是怎么过的。  
怎么过的？自然是颠鸾倒凤，风流快活。  
马新贻正是所谓的“大丈夫一言既出驷马难追”，说着要和他试遍那春宫之中的所有样式，自是白天也试，晚上也试。  
张汶祥竟也由着他，只对外说马新贻赶考在即，应当潜心学习，自己从旁照顾，这般说辞，还哪里有人聒噪？只由着他二人掩起门来没羞没臊。  
直到有一日张汶祥独个儿一人直挺挺倒在床上，却再没有一副伟岸坚实的臂膀拥他入怀时，他才恍然惊觉一月之期已然过了。  
往事历历在目，可流逝的时光终究难以追回，那个已在远方的人，是否也会带着一身酒气倒在冷冰冰的床上？


	4. Chapter 4

马新贻终是走了，飞虎寨还是那个飞虎寨。  
黄纵仍是练武，米兰也只做着本来活计，张汶祥平日里帮着练练兵却怎么也做不到马新贻那般上心，只做个消遣罢了。  
飞虎寨却也不太是原先的那个飞虎寨了。  
米兰的眼泪流了不知多少，只是祭奠她心里那个还没出世便已流产的念头，黄纵也沉默了不少，心里似乎有事。  
而这些张汶祥都没理会，他向来玲珑心窍，这几日竟是浑浑噩噩，当真是在混沌度日了。  
这寨子上的一草一木，无一没有马新贻的影子，他看溪水，水中有他二人戏水的影子，他看树丛，林中有他二人拆招的影子，更不要说记载了他们多少耳鬓厮磨浓情蜜意的卧房书案了。  
那日张汶祥与黄纵对饮，酒过三巡，他趁着醉意，终于是敢回卧房独自入眠，却还是翻来覆去心中麻痒一片。  
入骨的相思化成撩人的欲念，张汶祥做了以前他想也没想过的事。  
拿出马新贻留下的盒子，檀木雕花的盒盖打开的一刻，张汶祥俊脸上一片绯红。  
一根仿着马新贻尺寸大小的玉势，还有些大大小小不一的玩意儿，张汶祥一回想起来那些用法便觉面红耳赤。  
把那玉势拿在手里，他又想起马新贻走前那日，拿这物事给他看，贴在他耳边说的话。  
“三弟，我这一去，关山阻隔，不知何日才能再见，长夜漫漫，有这个你可不必孤枕难眠了，嗯？”  
顺势就在脑海里勾勒出马新贻那双清澈却深藏欲望的双眼，悬胆般鼻梁，狼腰猿臂，宽肩窄臀，一条一条流畅的肌肉线条，都刻在张汶祥心里，呼之欲出。就这么想着想着，手就耐不住的向下摸索去，好容易找到那欲望的源泉，急急的用手指开拓几下便把玉势捅了进去，他好几日不曾有过性事，可身体是食髓知味，哪里忍得住空虚，早就是饥渴难耐，甫一吞下这熟悉已极的玉势便是习惯性的开始蠕动着内壁热情似火。  
张汶祥躺在塌上呆了一呆，见自己这般模样，竟是放声大笑起来，笑着笑着一滴泪沿着眼角滑下，自嘲道：“张汶祥啊张汶祥，你看看你，像什么样子？你做这么样子给谁看？你还以为是他吗？可别做梦了吧你。”  
月光朗照，同样撒在百里之外客居难眠的马新贻身上。闭上眼，张汶祥似笑非笑的乐，双眉紧锁的忧，情动难耐的苦，同登极乐的痴，挥之不去如在眼前。  
那只手就不受控制的滑了下去，握住了自己的命根子撸动起来。  
相隔万里，这两人竟是不约而同的想着对方自慰起来。  
马新贻手上不停，时而打转时而刮蹭，心烦意乱间一会觉得自己手上握住的是张汶祥的玉茎，一会又好像自己正在张汶祥那温热紧致的后庭中捣弄，便是时冷时热忽梦忽醒，被欲望夹逼的着紧，又总觉得不够称心如意，以前用惯了的右手今日却是怎么都不太管用，身体被养刁了胃口，没有那个人的厮磨，纵使他能迫着自己以为张汶祥在此，本能却也迟迟不肯上那极乐之巅，似乎嘲笑着马新贻的自欺欺人。  
哪里还有什么兴致，马新贻草草撸动了几下了事，身上早已是大汗淋漓，仿佛受了天大的折磨。  
再也抵受不住，马新贻翻身把自己蒙在被子里，再看不到人，只剩下一团微微抖动的被子，顾影自怜。  
却说张汶祥亦未好到哪里去，性之一事，旖旎便为享受，可在这境况下就成了发泄。  
张汶祥生来便是不羁的性子，这不羁之中更有几分毫不顾惜自身的意味。  
今日他心情差到极点，手上便是又重又狠，直戳戳的抽动着，没几下就见了血，他反倒兴奋起来，身体上的疼痛暂时遮蔽了心灵的苦楚，让他很快便迷乱起来沉沦欲海。  
好不容易攀上了高潮，他性子一起，猛的拔出那玉势，借着势手上一使劲，活生生的砸碎在屏风上。  
待到平静下来再看时，床单早被弄得乱七八糟血迹片片，张汶祥长出一口气，胸中烦闷稍减。  
连他自己都没意识到那生来便被被压抑着的嗜血与残忍在极度的烦闷之下被激发出来，是以回过神来不禁怔住半晌，外面草丛中几声响动，他竟是全然没听到。


	5. Chapter 5

莺啼燕舞，胭脂花钿，撷芳楼，镇子上最大的青楼妓馆。  
张汶祥又陪着黄纵来这里找乐子。  
来之前米兰黑着脸但还是拜托张汶祥无论如何也要同去看着她家黄纵，别又像上次那样，啖了二两黄汤就生起事来。  
张汶祥推脱不掉，想来也是有理，就跟去了。  
谁也没想到黄纵这次确是生了事，说大不大，说小不小。  
撷芳楼的大小姐妹和他们二人都是混熟的，一见那两个身影一健壮一瘦小骑马而来，便叫将起来。  
“黄大老爷和张大老爷来了!"  
然后一班姐姐妹妹们就呼啦啦的涌出来抢占黄纵那两条胳膊，毕竟谁都知道张三哥虽然言语上不羁些许，真正出钱来玩的却是黄二爷。  
黄纵左拥右抱的就往里走，落下张汶祥一个人在后面晃悠。  
偶尔也有个小丫头不谙世事，许是看上了张汶祥的俊俏面容，会往他怀中塞一块自己绣的帕子。张汶祥打听来却是叫碧儿的雏儿，刚来不久，还不大晓事，也没多少人点她。  
二人上撷芳楼坐定，黄纵却是一反常态的斥退了狂蜂浪蝶们，只和张汶祥对坐。  
张汶祥大奇，他和黄纵来这撷芳楼的次数没有一千也有八百，黄纵从来就没有那一次像今天这样规规矩矩过，甚至连姑娘都不要了。  
“二哥，这又是个什么路数？”张汶祥一如往常一般嬉皮笑脸地问黄纵。  
谁知黄纵这个一向粗直的汉子今日竟然支支吾吾起来，只推说想和张汶祥单独喝几杯。  
张汶祥如何能信？便想先喝几杯，慢慢地盘问来。  
就这么你一杯我一杯，不一会儿就喝了不少，黄纵酒量不好，已经开始胡言乱语，张汶祥亦觉有些上头。不禁伸手去扯衣服领，他平日里就没个正形，那衣领本来就歪七扭八的，这么一扯顿时露出些许白皙的胸脯来。  
这些东西往日里黄纵本是看的司空见惯，今日里心中有事，看在眼里便是另一番风光。又兼酒壮人胆，如何能忍得住？终于是开口问道：“三弟，和男人做那事……当真那么有趣？”  
张汶祥大惊，一时间竟不知作何反应。  
黄纵面露窘色却又一脸压抑不住的好奇，支支吾吾开口说：“我……我看你和马新贻倒是挺快活。”  
张汶祥万万没想到这事竟然让他看了去，一时绯红满脸。心中正想着该如何解释，谁料黄纵一双眼直勾勾盯着他，语出惊人：  
“二哥看你们找乐子，心里痒痒的紧，我看大哥不在你一个人也是寂寞，不如和我……”  
这话直像平地一声惊雷，炸得张汶祥耳中嗡的一声，直勾勾的看着黄纵一脸的难以置信。  
“二哥……汶祥心里，一直把你当成亲人……你这么说，将汶祥，置于何地？”  
黄纵见他面色惨白说出这话来，倒像是自己强逼于他似的，一下子心中着恼起来。  
“怎么，你与马新贻做的与我便做不得？你跟我这里装什么清高？那天晚上你一个人都能做的起来你比我好多少？别说的我黄纵好像不把你当兄弟一样，不过是你情我愿找乐子而已怎么就把你委屈了？”  
张汶祥心中大恸，也不再解释，只撂下一句，“汶祥怎么样，还不用二哥来说道。”便摔门而去。  
黄纵被晾在酒楼里，心知张汶祥气得狠了，这一去恐怕多少年的兄弟情就此一笔勾销。一口气堵在心里不上不下，梗的快要吐血，身上一阵冷一阵热，心里说不上来的郁闷。他本就是一介粗人，哪里经历过这般愁肠百结？一时无法派遣便拿起桌上的冷酒喝了起来，大醉一场后就在撷芳楼的地上浑浑噩噩的躺了一夜。  
却说张汶祥离了撷芳楼，在路边寻了个小酒馆，一人独饮了半夜，只觉得说不出的委屈全因为黄纵的一番话涌上心头。与马新贻的一切他从来没有后悔过，可是不管如何，他们始终在别人眼里是丧德败行。哪怕是至亲的兄长，也因此把他看成了个易弁而钗雌伏人下的贱种。茫茫前路，未来会如何，他与马新贻又会如何，他竟是半点也看不到希望。  
第二天醒来，他才发现自己就这么趴在桌子上睡了一夜。嘴边似有咸味，分不清是泪痕还是汗渍。  
思来想去，山寨还是得回的，昨天他一气之下摔门而去，但是究竟是一刀两断还是重修旧好，总得和黄纵说个清楚。  
可待他回了山寨，万没有想到看见的是一个躺在床上奄奄一息的黄纵。  
许是喝冷酒又在地下躺了一夜着凉的缘故，平日里连感冒都不生的精壮汉子，竟然几天之内就有了形销骨立之感。  
米兰服侍一旁，是又气又急，直想热锅上的蚂蚁。  
这下万般的恩怨都只好放下，给黄纵治病要紧，张汶祥便留下与米兰二人衣不解带寸步不离的照顾黄纵。  
黄纵这一病，山寨一应事物也要由他打点，更是忙的一塌糊涂，更兼心中郁结，一腔酸苦也无处倾倒，只得闷在心里苦苦支撑。  
但就是如此半月过去，黄纵的病不仅不见好，反而更加的重了。  
正是无计可施之际，山上来了个半仙儿自称是包治百病能生死人肉白骨，米兰也是急得没有办法，便让那半仙儿一试。  
谁知此人在黄纵房里转悠半天，又是在山上指指点点，竟然指着张汶祥的房子说：“山中有半阴半阳之人，邪气汇聚于此屋，需让黄大爷于此屋亲手降伏此人，疾病方能痊愈。”  
这话却是说的好不蹊跷，山寨里何人是那半阴半阳之人？又要如何降伏此人？  
可那半仙儿对这些问题是一概不理，径直下山去了。  
张汶祥自是不信这些，待要细细查问，却被米兰拦下，张汶祥知道这二嫂对自己颇有微词，便也只好按下不再追究。  
那时他也不知道后来会因为这个半仙儿惹出那么多事，他若知道，是决计不会放那半仙儿下山的。  
可是黄纵的病拖不得，山寨一众弟兄急得乱跳也无计可施，米兰倒是反而镇定下来，亲手下厨做了一桌好菜给张汶祥送去。  
张汶祥不由得一惊，猜不透米兰是何用意。  
米兰施施然劝着张汶祥先喝下一杯酒，才开口说到:“三弟，若我记得没错，你与你二哥，是十岁就在一起玩乐，到现在已经二十多年过去了吧？后来你们拦道打劫也是形影不离，你比我和他在一起的时间还要长很多。”  
张汶祥忆起旧日时光，也不禁难掩笑意，点头称是。  
米兰莞尔一笑，接着说:“如此这般说来，你们日久生情，你二哥对你产生那样的念头也是正常。”  
张汶祥看着米兰的眼睛，手一抖，杯子摔在地下四分五裂。  
米兰神色不变，仍是婉婉道来:“你二哥告诉我了，他这病根本就没药可治，因为病根子是你。只有你能让他好起来。”  
张汶祥死死皱着眉头看着米兰，他突然觉得这个女人远比自己想象的可怕。  
“呵，三弟，我知道，你喜欢的是大哥，这点我倒是比你二哥明白一点，但是为了你二哥的命，难道你就不能……”  
“二嫂此话何意？汶祥驽钝，恕我难以领会。”  
“三弟你当真不懂？你二哥是何样人，你不懂我却一清二楚，他不就是想与你……他心里那些念头解了，一切不就都好了？”  
张汶祥又怎么不懂？只是他难以接受，可是现如今……  
“二嫂，待汶祥思量思量此事，再做答复可好？”  
米兰又是一笑，“迟了，三弟，那道士告诉我，要收妖治病，收的就是你，就在今夜，就在此地。”  
什么半仙，什么收妖，都是个做给他张汶祥的局。  
张汶祥大惊，同时有一种非常熟悉的感觉从下身窜上来。  
第一次与马新贻欢好，他就是这样，洗着澡，突然就有了说不出的欲念。  
这些一切线索串在一起，张汶祥想是突然想到了什么，猛然抬头，一脸难以置信。  
米兰直视着他，说:“不错，我给你酒里下了合欢散，而这药，你猜是从谁的房里找出来的？”  
马新贻，马新贻，可他为何要……只有一个答案呼之欲出，张汶祥俊脸煞白，原本紧绷的全身此刻却像是脱力一般瘫软，药力自是发作的更快。  
米兰笑了，她知道她赢了，张汶祥扛不住多久，黄纵就在屋外，随时可以进来。  
想到这里，笑容就有些发苦。  
我这么辛辛苦苦把别人送上自己的丈夫的床，又是为了什么？还不是为了那个现在在哪里都不知道的马新贻？可是马大哥，你现在想的人已经不属于你，以后你可否多想想我？


	6. Chapter 6

山中无甲子，回首已百年身。  
不知不觉三年过去，一切仍像是当初的样子，当然没有人真正觉得还是当初的样子。  
清风山间传来哒哒的马蹄声，走来一队人马，为首的汉子留两撇髭须，长的是方面大耳一脸忠直，却又有一双极是滴溜乱转的招子，让人一时猜不透他的想法。  
这人名叫李忠信，是马新贻，不，现在应该叫两江总督马大人，手下的一个得力心腹，前两天新认了马新贻做自己干爹，就改了姓名儿作马忠信。  
此时正是六月酷暑，他们一行人皆是马新贻手下文官，身娇体弱，从南京一路走来近半个月时间，早就苦不堪言，此刻走在这荒山野岭，更是怨声载道。  
“马管带，你说这马大人派我等到这深山野林里来干甚？马大人那里你最是热络，他就算是不告诉我等，想来对管带您也会透个口风吧？”一人上去套近乎道。  
马忠信也不睬他，走了几步才从鼻孔里发出一声“哼”来，显然极是得意，说到:“马大人自是有要事要你我办，也不必多问，到时候仔细着点，莫在人前丢人现眼。”  
他这话说的似有似无，但这队人到底都是官场上打过滚的老油条，只听口风也猜了个八九不离十，只不知道马大人要他们去见何人。  
此刻马忠信心里也并没好受到哪里，马新贻只说让他去这清风寨收编一队土匪倒也罢了，偏偏又晦暗不明的交代了许多，什么女眷一定要安稳送去金陵城他的宅院啊，什么那两个匪首要好好对待亲送到大营见他啊之类的。  
怎么，这个压寨夫人竟是国色天香到让他们向来不近女色的马大人都惦记上了吗？  
就这样一边脑子里掂量着此事的轻重一边前行，这山路似乎也没有那般难走，不一会儿的功夫，就见到了两个巡逻的匪兵。  
“我们是马新贻大人的下属，奉命前来收编你等，识相的放下武器上山报信，若是冥顽不灵……”谁知马忠信一早想好的招降之词还没说完，这两个人一听马新贻三个字早发出一声欢呼飞奔上山去了。  
马忠信是何样人，这下子还不让他猜的八九不离十？马新贻若与这个山寨没有极深的故交，这几个匪兵断不会如此。又一想起马新贻对他中举前的事绝少提起，原来竟是如此么？难怪马新贻不近女色，连送上门的亲事都推掉了好几桩。  
想到这里，他已经换上了一脸的殷勤，若是此中有未来的干娘，他可定要使足了力气哄的人开心了才是。  
却见山边转出一个极瘦的灰衣青年来，长的甚是清秀俊俏，眉目间却隐隐有阴鸷之意。  
“尔等自言是马大哥派来的人，可有书信证物？”  
马忠信见此人谈吐不凡，不似一般山寨喽啰的样子，便也存了三分敬意，递过去一封马新贻交给他的亲笔书信。  
那青年抖抖信纸先是大概扫了一下，确信是马新贻字迹后才放下一身戒备来细细读去，马忠信眼不交睫的盯着他读信，见他读的十分认真，眉头紧紧锁着，面如冰霜，这让马忠信心中一紧。  
然而就在一霎那间，马忠信尚没有反应过来的时候，他突然展眉一笑，当即是所谓的冰河消散，春花开放一般，“果真是马大哥来信，在下是马大哥把弟张汶祥，若有什么鲁莽之处唐突了马管带，还请多多包涵才是。马管带，这边请，大家一路风尘仆仆多有辛苦，待上了山寨，我等定会好好款待各位。”  
马忠信免不了又是客套几下，带着一班人马上山去。  
一路上张汶祥也并不说话，薄唇紧抿，马忠信一向精于识人，却也一时半会摸不透此人的脾气，只有打起十二万分的精神，见招拆招便是。  
待到上得山去，见到了不少兵卒训练，都是井井有条的样子，只是见了张汶祥竟不太尊重，马忠信心下疑惑，只是跟着继续往前走。  
然后就来到了山寨的大堂里，里面站着一男一女，想是探子已经报过，正在堂中静等。  
这二人看上去像是夫妻，却又神情疏离，这山寨气氛怪异，疑点重重，让马忠信也一时猜不透了。  
到得两厢厮见，听得张汶祥介绍，方知那男子名叫黄纵，和张汶祥同为马新贻的把弟，说到这张汶祥自嘲般的笑下，并没有逃过马忠信的眼睛。  
那女子就是黄纵的妻子米兰，长的颇有姿色，马忠信乘机大肆赞扬了一番，吹捧的米兰两颊绯红。  
三人坐于厅中展信读来，马忠信立于一旁，他三人读信时的神情尽收眼底。却见米兰满心欢喜，喜笑颜开，她丈夫黄纵不识字她都不去搭理，只顾自己开心。  
而黄纵听到“马新贻”这三个字时先是一皱眉头，待到听到马新贻功成名就时便也是笑逐颜开，一脸期盼。  
这二人反应虽有些奇怪，终究合情合理，唯独是那个张汶祥，眉头始终紧皱，似是欲说还休的苦涩，又似是苦尽甘来的解脱，那样一个消瘦的青年人，竟像是一瓶陈年的苦酒。就连马忠信，都有一种想去抚平他的眉头的冲动。  
后来的事情便不消多说，自是故人相见，一团热络，马忠信复命而归，自然也少不了一番奖赏。  
只是此事始终云雾缭绕，不能不在马忠信心里留下些疑问，他表面上对自己上级言听计从，私下里却也深知知己知彼的道理。  
到底是有一天让他窥得一鳞半爪。  
那天他公事已了，正要打道回府，却突然想起马新贻上午要办的事情尚未办好，便又回去工作到了深夜，待要离开时经过马新贻房门，却听到里面仍有人声，似是两个男子在争吵。  
“你还要替他瞒到什么时候？三弟，你不至于天真到以为你不说他不说你们的事情就谁都不知道吧？”马忠信听出来这是他的干爹马新贻又悲又怒的声音，马新贻在官场摸爬滚打了这三年一路平步青云，早已是成了千锤铁百炼钢，平日里无论怎样怒火中烧也总是面上波澜不惊，从未有过这般失态。马忠信好奇心大起，悄悄贴着墙根走了过去。  
“宵小喽啰之言，原不足信。”和马新贻形成对此的是张汶祥冰冷平静的语气。  
马忠信把窗户纸轻轻捅破一个小洞，果然看到他二人相对而立，剑拔弩张，马新贻满面怒容，张汶祥背对着窗户而立，看不到面容。  
“哈！好一个宵小喽啰之言，好，那我问你，你敢不敢拿性命担保你和他什么事情也没有？”马新贻仰天长笑，声声似哭。  
张汶祥一双手紧紧攥起，将那一双玉白的手握得骨节发青，“大哥，又何苦这般相逼……你只道故人之心坚如铁，又孰料风雨横来世事变？”  
马忠信只听得啧啧称奇，张汶祥此人平日里吊儿郎当，亦从不是个会吊书袋的人，此刻却也是一反常态了。  
马新贻一下怔住，喃喃道：“一去风雨满乡路，两相念，平生愿，故人之心坚如铁。这是我走前随手写的词，你还记得？你一直都怨着我，对吗？”  
张汶祥似是不想再多说，转身欲走，孰料被马新贻一把拉住，两人就这么顺势吻了上去。  
张汶祥起初微有挣扎，但终是情动，一滴眼泪从眼角悄然滑落。  
马新贻伸手就要解去张汶祥的衣衫。  
“别，大哥，不要在这里……”  
马新贻轻轻一笑，“三弟，这可由不得你。”说着，他把自己腰间那条红绸猛地扯了下来，把张汶祥的双手高举过头顶，用红绸绑了起来。  
皓腕红绸，看的马忠信狠狠吞了口口水，不禁也羡慕起马新贻好福气来。  
“三弟，你不知道这三年我怎么过的，我一个人坐在这里，心里想的全是你。我想在这里狠狠地操你，让你白皙的肌肤紧紧贴在这花梨木的桌子上，让你冷的哆嗦眼泪直流，然后我再抱紧你，然后我会焐暖你，我甚至会灼烫你，我会把你的腿盘在腰间，然后用力顶你，顶到你从来没有尝试过的深处，让你迷乱的把我桌子上的东西都扫了下去，我会捡起一只毛笔在你身上作画，就画我们山后的那条小溪，我会把你操的哭声破碎，我会让你那软软的声音因为我而尖叫着拔高，我会和你同登极乐，如果能死在你身上那我求之不得。”  
马新贻声音低沉喑哑，缓缓道来一首倾出血泪的性爱长诗，他的身体也没有闲着，忠实的完成着他口中诉说的一切。  
深情的语言好像鞭子般抽打在张汶祥的身上心上，他默默不语，现实已是如此沉重压的他心力交瘁，就连眼泪都再流不出半滴，只有闭眼仰头，把身体交还给最原始的欲望，让灵魂在欢愉中沉沦忘忧。  
马忠信眼睁睁看着屋里这丧德败行的一幕缓缓在他面前发生，却竟说不出什么谴责之语，只是猛然低头才发觉自己的下身也早就坚硬火烫，他也不可避免的有了不应该的冲动。  
谁也不会想到，在两江总督府里，什么事情正在发生，什么事情将要发生。


	7. Chapter 7

“兄弟同心，其利断金……”  
话是这么说的，可听上去总让人想笑，张汶祥跪在那里听着圣旨赞扬他兄弟三人的功绩，心里却总冷不丁的冒出些大逆不道的想法。  
过去的半年里，他二人跟着马新贻剿匪颇有成效，攻城掠地，一时风光无两。连朝廷都降下旨来，封官鬻爵，大加赞誉。  
今日就是他兄弟三人班师之日，黄纵嚷嚷了好久要去的金陵城，今日就终于要见到了。  
金陵秦淮，金粉古都，六朝的烟柳，温柔了一座城。  
张汶祥一人吊在队伍的尾巴上，晃晃悠悠，那匹英俊神武的高头大马被他骑着活像一只驴子，马新贻打马过来的时候看到的就是这般景象。  
张汶祥这人就是有这样的本事，他那与生俱来的不羁与浪荡，火烧不灭水泼不息，天塌下来也只当被盖。  
若是三年前，马新贻会轻轻勾起嘴角，上前与他说笑几句。可是如今……  
张汶祥那浪荡气越发重了，似乎早就已经放逐了自己，这人世间的事情，都与他无关。  
苦撑了三年，才从个无名小卒一路做到封疆大吏，是为了自己出人头地没错，但不也是为了自己能不惧人言的和他在一起吗？  
现在呢？难道自己竟是错了？  
不，这不是我的错。  
是黄纵，是米兰，如果不是他俩，张汶祥何至于此。  
可我马新贻，到底不是当年那个寄人篱下的马新贻了。  
阻住我去路的，都要一脚踢开。  
这么想着，马新贻没来由的咧嘴一笑，向张汶祥走去。看得张汶祥一愣，心下竟然没来由的发了毛。  
“三弟，都说那金陵六朝古都，烟柳画栋天下独绝，如今便就要一探究竟，你可激动？”  
张汶祥笑笑说道：“大哥何不在中军指点？却跑到汶祥这里殿后来了。”  
“无妨，今日且先在此扎营，明日一早进城不迟。”马新贻拨转马头，“走，咱们兄弟俩去林子里转转，进了城再想跑马可就不容易了。”  
张汶祥转头跟上，两人一前一后策马朝林子深处去了。  
马新贻骑着匹通体雪白的骏马，在林中拐来拐去，疾风吹起马儿的鬃毛，马新贻一脸认真的伏在马背上策马飞奔，阳光照在他天人般的脸上，张汶祥恍然间似又回到了三年前的山寨。  
“三弟，”马新贻勒住缰绳停了下来，“如果可以，我也不想进那金陵城。”  
他的眼睛在阳光下熠熠生辉，直照进了张汶祥心里，照的他心中一动，郁结了三年的坚冰似乎在这时终于开了裂缝。  
也许，他也没有那么眷恋这个名利场，也许，等一切平静下来，他们真的可以一起离开，去一个没有人找到的地方，也说不定？  
“大哥，你可知道，金陵城是我故乡。”张汶祥眼里带着淡淡的笑意说，“后来父母故世，我一人无依无靠，幸好遇到二哥二嫂，一离开就是二十几年过去了，谁也想不到又能再回来。只是……”说着却又话音一转，“汶祥漂泊在外多年，早就是四海为家，故乡于我，只是一个名头。只盼着和大哥一起，走去哪里，都无所谓。”  
说着，他拉起马新贻的手，扣在自己的心口上，一如往日有过的剖白心迹那般虔诚，更多了几分哀伤。  
马新贻另一只手轻轻把张汶祥被风吹起的额发别在脑后，动情道：“听说金陵多美女，扶风弱柳顾盼生辉，可为何我这些年一直不曾婚娶？还不是因为你，不知怎的，尝过你的滋味后，其他庸脂俗粉就再也入不了眼了。”  
初春的草新长出嫩芽，还在柔柔软软迎风飘摇的时节。马新贻抱着张汶祥滚在嫩草上面，微风吹乱了他俩的头发，甜甜蜜蜜的缠结在一起。  
马新贻脱去外衫铺在草地上，不知为何，张汶祥没有阻拦。  
春光正好，他只想抛开一切和马新贻厮磨在一起，那管他是在哪里，野外又如何？反倒是平添了一份偷偷摸摸的刺激罢了。  
马新贻用随身带的白绢蒙住张汶祥双眼，让野外的清风轻轻吹遍张汶祥每寸肌肤，然后施以火热的唇舌爱抚，冷和热感觉交替侵袭着身下这如玉身躯，被蒙了双眼让感觉倍感清晰，连柔柔的草尖刺在身上也能让他一清二楚的感觉到，更不用说马新贻几乎是讨好般的抚慰。  
然后张汶祥感到脆弱那处被温热的唇舌包裹住，那一刹那，灵魂几欲升华。  
马新贻按住挣扎着试图制止他的张汶祥，继续舔弄着吞吐着张汶祥的火热，而那里早已坚硬如铁。  
不一会儿张汶祥又是猛地挣扎起来，马新贻心知他是到了极限，又猛的吮吸舔弄了几下，张汶祥失控的低吟了几声，终于泄在了马新贻的口中。  
马新贻擦去嘴角的白浊，解开张汶祥眼上的绢布，两人并排躺了下来。  
“大哥你……”张汶祥见马新贻竟然真的乖乖躺在他身边闭起了眼，不禁有些疑惑。  
“嗯……”马新贻哼哼两声，“三弟，今天我不碰你，咱俩就这么躺着好不好？”  
张汶祥看他微微笑着一脸享受的样子，一股暖流涌入心中，也顺从的躺了下来闭上了眼睛，感受着清风吹过面颊的酥痒，阳光洒在手臂上的温柔。  
一时静默的田野，天地变的无限广阔，身边是一生的爱人，所谓天人合一，一生一世，无非如此。  
如果就这样和你躺着，在这片田野里消磨掉未来前途似锦又荆棘密布的时光，躺到我们都白发苍苍，最终在大地的怀里睡去，我们始终都不曾分开过，该多好。  
他们终于还是进了那金陵城。  
黄纵似是找到了梦里的温柔乡，过去种种只当是一场幻梦，新欢旧爱全被他抛之脑后，整日只是流连在那秦淮河畔的丝竹管弦声中，再不知世事如何。  
御史台上疏弹劾马新贻治军不严的折子接二连三雪片样飞来，马新贻一边往京城成箱成箱的搬去礼物，一边也心知有些事情必须要办了。  
于情于理，他都再容不下黄纵这个人。  
张汶祥被他找了个北上打点的事务支开了，明日三兄弟在照月楼上小酌，送张大人远行。  
命运的齿轮，已经悄然开始转动。


	8. Chapter 8

偌大个南京城，好风光尽在照月楼。  
照月楼是秦淮河上一颗明珠，那里的美酒飘香千里，那里的雕梁栩栩如生，白天有女子欢笑夜晚有诗人吟唱。  
是销金窟，也是风雅地，更是照月楼。  
黄纵已是这里的常客，早有几个相熟的歌女前来作陪，温香软玉在怀，他直当马张二人不存在了。  
张汶祥笑笑举杯，向马新贻敬酒：“大哥，你莫在意，二哥一向如此。小弟敬你一杯，愿大哥不负良辰美景。”  
马新贻摇头轻笑，举杯一饮而尽。  
这顿饭吃的莫名其妙，张汶祥草草吃了几口便被马新贻以山高路远为由催着上路，黄纵醉的东倒西歪便没有出来相送，只马新贻一路看着他上了沿江向北的船才放心离去。  
张汶祥玲珑心窍，总觉得有些奇怪，他不过是正常公务出行几日便回，为何马新贻如此着紧？可也想不出个所以然，倒是一低头发现银袋丢在了酒楼里。  
没奈何，只有拨转船头回去。  
回去酒楼里已没有了马新贻，黄纵喝了个半醉正是不过瘾，见他去而复返大喜过望，拉着便要再和张汶祥喝几杯。  
张汶祥公事在身，本要推脱离去，怎料黄纵抵死不依，张汶祥拗不过，只有落座饮酒。  
他二人多时不曾这般相对，惹的黄纵喝着喝着竟是涕泪涟涟忆起往事来。  
说他兄弟二人当年何等亲密无间，今日生疏至此却是从马新贻来了山寨之后，言语中隐隐有怨怼之意。张汶祥心中亦是凄然，只是竟不知去责怪何人。  
说来说去都是情之一字，可是用情至深难道有错？  
世上岂非亦有不少本就无因无解，甚至难辨对错之事？思及此，更是心中郁结，竟是端起酒杯一饮而尽。  
黄纵见他喝下，开怀大笑，他对张汶祥做出那样事来，虽然后来亦不曾长久，但心中总是有愧。  
“三弟，你肯喝这杯酒，就是还把我当哥，那咱们兄弟今夜就不醉不归！”  
张汶祥苦笑一下，他这个二哥他了解的很，就是直肠直肚，有些事说看开就看开了，他自己都很难做到这般。  
更何况是马新贻。  
黄纵见他不语，又端起一杯说道：“你我兄弟前些日子生疏了，总算今天还能再喝一杯哈哈哈……还好刚才大哥叫我去他那里说事被我推脱了，不然也碰不到兄弟你！”  
张汶祥奇道：“大哥叫你去他那里？他有说所为何事？”  
黄纵不耐烦的挥挥手，“管他做甚？你我兄弟喝酒，你干嘛总是提他？”  
张汶祥见他不耐，只好按下不问，两人又是几番推杯换盏，最后到底是黄纵喝的甚多，趴在桌上沉沉睡去。  
张汶祥听着外面打更的声音，心知今日再想启程已是没有可能，吩咐着让从人服侍黄纵就在内室睡下，自己又想起马新贻似乎找黄纵还有事，便转头向总督府走去。  
转进角门里去却见着马新贻平日里惯使的从人鬼头鬼脑的好像在盯着门外什么。张汶祥与那人也是相熟的，此时几杯酒下肚突然玩心大起，悄悄摸到那人背后，一劈手把那人吓的半死又要抓住细细询问一番。  
谁知那人被张汶祥抓住，竟然吓的全身哆嗦，支支吾吾的左顾右盼说不出个所以然来，好像格外害怕张汶祥一样。  
张汶祥心中发笑，估计这厮十成十是偷了厨房的鸡打算出去逍遥，没想到在角门碰到自己，也不想和他多计较，松了手放他离去，自己转身径直向马新贻宿处走去。  
那从人眼睁睁的看着张汶祥过去，心中只是干着急，也想不出什么办法。  
马新贻的书房亮着灯，却没有人。  
书桌正中间铺着一幅画，溪水山石呼之欲出，他二人曾在那里戏水消夏，溪边那棵参天榕树迎风展枝，张汶祥曾一头钻上树那棵榕树从树上伸出脑袋来，惊的马新贻俊脸失色。  
那些似水年华，满满当当，都盛在这画里，甜蜜的盈满了张汶祥的眼眶差点让眼泪溢洒出来。  
原来那些好日子，马新贻也不是不想的。  
然后一道金光闪进他的眼里。  
那幅画旁，米兰的金钗不偏不倚躺在那里，似乎在嘲笑着张汶祥的自作多情。  
那是黄纵去镇上买回来专门带给米兰的钗子，米兰没什么事的时候也时常戴着，如今放在马新贻的桌上，那他二人人又去了哪里？  
叫黄纵回来有事要谈的马新贻却不在书房等着，有什么事让他离开？  
答案呼之欲出，可张汶祥把他死死压在心里的角落，视而不见。  
他拿起珠钗，看了半天，似要把它吞进眼里一样，可是怎么看也都是米兰的压髻钗，变不了别的东西去。  
张汶祥心里一阵阵的发冷，身上一阵阵的发热。什么山间溪景，自己只道他念着旧时，却未知让他心里念着旧时的人是谁？  
他拿着珠钗于马新贻房门前寻了个隐蔽去处，半倚在长廊木凳上，一双眼直勾勾的盯着马新贻的房子，似个雕塑一样灵魂仿佛出窍。  
马新贻和米兰现在在做什么呢？马新贻的房里灯灭着，可是张汶祥像是真的灵魂出窍亲眼目睹一样，感觉自己看到了他二人。  
马新贻会与米兰拥吻，从撞落金钗的书房一路到卧房，米兰可能会喘不上气来憋的俏脸通红，可是马新贻不会，他会温柔的剥开米兰身上的衣物，露出她柔软丰腴的身体，这是张汶祥永远也不可能拥有的属于异性的温存柔顺。马新贻不用再忍耐着做那磨人的润滑开拓的事情，因为米兰已经用翕动着流出诱人汁液的穴口欢迎着他。  
张汶祥感觉自己就端端正正站在他俩床边，目睹着一切。  
他丝毫不想看下去，可是他走不了。  
他只有眼睁睁的看着这一切，曾经和马新贻迷乱而甜蜜的过去，现在全换了一张脸。他想象着米兰且喜且狂的声音，一声声好像全抽打在他的脸上。  
木门嘎吱一声，米兰轻轻闪身出来，又把门掩上。  
张汶祥好像脱力一般木然坐在长廊里，恍然发觉已是出了一身汗，白衣被打的透湿，那钗子被他生生握出了血来，刺破的地方竟也不觉得疼，暗红色的液体一滴一滴的淌下来汇成一小滩血泊。  
有什么狂暴的东西似要撕裂他的灵魂而出，再不离开他会做出什么自己都无法想象。  
他踉跄着从来的角门夺路而出。  
马新贻打开窗户，视线中最后剩下的就是这样一片略有狼狈的衣角。  
他狠狠一拳锤在窗框上。  
暗中有个声音说到：“大人，如今怎么办？”  
马新贻咬着牙说：“给我去查查今晚到底怎么回事，黄纵人去了哪里，为什么他没来来的却是三弟？还有……”他眼底的暗色翻滚加深，似乎又突然笑了下，那俊俏模样在夜幕掩映下却是杀气四溢，连马忠信也忍不住后退了一步，不敢直视他的双眼。  
“黄纵……原想看在他的面子上留你一命的，可是既然到了这一步，你可别怪我不念旧情啊。”


	9. Chapter 9

北上所办的事不过是小事，几日时间转瞬即逝。  
张汶祥心中装着别的，这几日皆是一副心不在焉的样子，下属见他闷闷不乐眉头紧锁，想尽办法打探些趣事异闻小道消息给他。张汶祥虽听的不甚专心，但也算是没有制止，全当是排遣忧郁。  
“今日又有什么新鲜事说来？”  
“大人呐，这几日风平浪静，是既无男盗女娼也无鸡飞狗跳之事啊。”下属愁眉苦脸的说。  
“那……金陵那边可有要事？”  
“金陵被马大人管的是风调雨顺，哪有什么要事啊……啊对了，听说黄大人奉马大人之命出城剿匪去了，嘿嘿，大人回去少不得又要陪黄大人喝上几杯庆功酒了。”  
一根弦在脑中崩断。  
原来如此。  
“快！备马！”  
“大，大人这是……”刚才还嬉皮笑脸的下属被他吓的一哆嗦。  
“别啰嗦，快去！给我备最快的马！”张汶祥一反平日的散漫冲下属吼道。  
很快驿站备下一匹快马，张汶祥一人骑马绝尘而去，一路上是快马加鞭，催逼的上好的千里马汗出如血。  
要是平时，张汶祥如何会不知爱惜坐骑？只是他此刻心急如焚，手下不自觉的就催逼的紧了，只想赶紧在黄纵到达目的地前拦下他来。  
那夜之事颇多蹊跷，待张汶祥深夜坐船离去时，江上阵阵寒风吹的他一激灵，这才冷静了些许，细细回想夜晚之事，越发觉得不对劲。  
若是他没有遗落钱袋径直离去，若是黄纵没有喝的大醉睡在照月楼，出现在马新贻卧房门前的人就会是黄纵而非他张汶祥。  
若是黄纵看到了米兰从马新贻门里出来，他会怎样？  
而马新贻在这件事里处处像是有意为之，他又想怎样？  
答案分明就在那里，可是他碰不到，或者说他不敢碰到。  
他不愿相信马新贻真会做出这种事来。  
他宁愿相信是自己的想法有错，也许这一切不过是个巧合中的巧合。  
可是马新贻让黄纵出城剿匪！  
他如何还能再自欺欺人下去，马新贻处理人的手段黄纵是一无所知，可他却知道出城剿匪然后一去不回的人有多少。  
无论如何，黄纵也是他二哥，是当年收留那个无家可归的他的人，十多年的兄弟情义，他断不能看着黄纵去送掉性命。  
黄纵并马忠信及另一个马新贻的亲信正在路上缓缓而行，一抬头便见前方一骑人影绝尘而来，近了看到是张汶祥，便下马去迎。  
“二哥，你随我来，小弟有几句话要同你说。”张汶祥并不看马忠信二人，径直拉了黄纵便走。  
黄纵被弄的丈二和尚摸不著头脑，糊里糊涂地便被张汶祥拉去旁边的一片树林。张汶祥只是闷头向前走，像是心中有事却说不出口的样子，急得黄纵直跳脚。  
“老三，你到底有啥事要说？你明知我急着赶路，莫在这里耽误时间！”  
“二哥，剿匪不要去了，就从这里骑马回山寨去吧。”张汶祥回头皱着眉头说。  
“你什么意思，老三？”黄纵一听便不干了，就地拉着张汶祥站定理论。“你明知军令如山，后退便是死路一条，你想让我死？”  
张汶祥苦笑着摇头，“不是我想你死，是大哥，马新贻，他已对你动了杀心，此去剿匪定是陷阱啊。”  
“无凭无据的，你为什么这么肯定？”  
张汶祥见黄纵只是不信，心里也自知若无证据定是劝不住他这个直肠直肚的二哥，想起那天从马新贻书房拿走的米兰的金钗来，只得一咬牙从怀中掏出举在黄纵面前。  
“这是你嫂子的钗子？怎么在你那儿？”黄纵越发的一头雾水。  
“二哥，这是我在大哥书房捡到的，他与二嫂暗通款曲，可马新贻如今权高位重，这事若传出去了，那对他的前程可是大有害处啊。”  
没想到黄纵不怒反笑，“大有害处？哈哈哈，马新贻连和你行那不伦之事都没怕过影响他的官位，别的他会怕？米兰与马新贻如何我不知道，可你和马新贻如何我看的清楚！我不信你会背叛他来救我。你我帮大哥剿匪，立过多少功劳？他怎会对我下手？倒是你……”  
“二哥！”  
“张汶祥！”张汶祥大惊，张口欲辩，却被黄纵张口喝断，“我黄纵做过错事，可我也诚心后悔了，本来以为还能和你做兄弟，可万万想不到你竟然想要我的命吗？赶紧让路，我回去再与你算账，可要再阻拦下去，别怪我不念兄弟之情！”  
张汶祥见黄纵火起，心中大急，也顾不上再做辩解，猱身而上先把黄纵死死抱住，定了心不让他向前一步。  
黄纵冷声说：“我诚心悔过，对你再无非分之想，你要以为这样就能拦住我，那你就想错了！”  
这话出口，饶是张汶祥并非冲动之人，也不由得被黄纵挑动起火气，两人纠缠着撕打在一起。  
张汶祥和黄纵不知打过多少架，拆过多少招，曾经在山寨里清晨练功，你来我往，一招一式间也是甚有默契。  
又或者那个颠倒错乱的夜晚，他迷离间感受到黄纵在他身上冲撞，鲜血与体液交缠，却以为是马新贻而低吟出口。  
可从没有那次像现在这样，毫无招式与章法，只是身体的纠缠，无爱无狠，有的只是理不清的恩怨，割不断的情仇。  
兄弟做过，一夜的情人也做过，当初黄纵做下那种事，他不是没有想过割席下山，此生不见，可一来下山后与马新贻便再无法联络，更多的还是舍不下这段兄弟情，不忍看着黄纵在这险恶世间没人扶持落魄死去。  
可事到如今，究竟是走到了这一步，自己不忍见的不愿见的，终于还是阻拦不住。  
“罢，二哥，汶祥拦你不住，却也不能任你羞辱，你我打过这一架，便各谋前程吧。”  
张汶祥放开黄纵，跌坐于地，泪水再也忍不住的滚滚而下。  
黄纵心中怒火也被凄怆取代，拍掉身上泥尘，黯然离去。  
一番纠缠，再抬头是竟已是月上中天。  
张汶祥左思右想，到底还是决定去寻马新贻，或许求他一求黄纵还不至于陷入死地。  
更何况，这种种阴谋陷阱，也该与他算清。


	10. Chapter 10

两江总督府。  
马新贻端坐书房，似是在批阅文书。  
“马新贻！”  
随着一声呼喊，书房窗户应声而开，张汶祥从窗中一跃而入。  
“三弟，怎么来也不说一声，反倒跳了窗户？”马新贻见他进来，也起身相迎，眼中含着点笑意，款款深情。  
张汶祥直勾勾的盯着他走过来，从怀中摸出个东西叮叮当当落在书案上。  
正是米兰那只金钗。  
“我现在进你的房子也要敲门了吗？大哥是怕我看到什么不该看的东西？”张汶祥嘴角勾起一丝笑容，眼中却是冷冻如冰，“比如……这个？”  
“该看的不该看的，你不是都看到了？”马新贻面色不改。  
“马新贻，你个人面兽心的畜牲！”  
张汶祥怒极，化掌为鞭狠狠地向马新贻脸上甩去。  
马新贻也不躲，生生受了他这一掴。  
张汶祥见他这样，越发怒气填胸，只觉得心中说不出的闷痛，待要与马新贻撕打一场方能出得这口恶气。  
“三弟，何必如此气恼？如今米兰被我关在房中，只要黄纵一死，你我再无阻拦障碍，可以光明正大在一起，”马新贻一手挡住张汶祥挥起的拳头，一手竟抚上了张汶祥的脸颊，“你看看你，这眉头整日整日的皱在一起，日后没了那些烦人的东西，大哥定让它舒展开来，你说如何？”  
张汶祥却不吃他这一套，一手反握住他那不安分的手向外猛力一掰，趁着马新贻吃痛，另一手自然脱身，向马新贻全力攻去。  
马新贻亦早有防备，借张汶祥进攻之力一跃跳出书桌椅间，两人便在书房的空旷地撕打起来。  
“马新贻，你现在下令，兴许还能救二哥一命，他有错，但错不至死，让他回山寨去吧？”张汶祥边打边说。  
“迟了，三弟，”马新贻飞起一脚，却不是踢在张汶祥身上，反而踢飞了旁边的护栏，“阻住我去路的东西，都要一脚踢开，就像这个护栏一样！”  
“马新贻，你！”张汶祥见他已是下定了杀心，再不念往日兄弟旧情，一时间怒从中来，拳脚再不留情面，他二人兄弟多年拆招递招，今日才是见了真章，“如果我有一日也成了这护栏呢？”  
“你怎么会阻住我去路呢？”马新贻腾挪跳转间格住张汶祥的攻势，嘴角不忘扬起笑容，“待我入了军机，这两江总督的位置还不是你的？到时候你我军政合力，天下事有什么是我们两兄弟办不成的？”  
张汶祥看着他笑起来一如当年，可看似阳光正直的表情下竟已不知何时换成了这般权谋算计，心中大恸道，“你这么说，未免也太小瞧了我张汶祥。”  
“你不喜欢这样？也对，权利这种肮脏下作的东西确实不该让我的三弟去碰，那你就在我身边，平日里你做你的浪子游侠，我为你步步经营，到了夜里，你我又是被翻红浪，做对交颈鸳鸯，岂不美哉？”  
张汶祥见马新贻眸色渐深，话语间一派痴狂，手下也不再留情，像是要下手捉他于顷刻之间一般，不禁心中焦急。他本就消瘦，以灵巧见长，困于斗室中或可与马新贻一搏，可又赶路许久，疲惫不堪，如果再不想出点法子，当真就要被马新贻擒住。  
便只在张汶祥心念一转间，马新贻眼前一道金光闪过，他下意识一个鲤鱼打挺躲过之后，才意识到这是张汶祥拿着米兰那钗子虚晃一枪，他本能的一个闪身躲过，再回过神来张汶祥已破开窗户站在屋外，一手指着马新贻说，眼中不共戴天的仇恨像一把无形的杀人刀。  
“马新贻，你给我等着！”  
屋外一众官员听得马大人房中打斗，正要过去看个究竟，却之间张大人破窗而出，撂下句狠话便走，谁也不敢拦，便就这样眼睁睁看着张汶祥离去。  
“好，三弟，我等着，你既说下了这话，可不要食言。”马新贻也不再追，只是望着张汶祥离去背影，心中暗暗发誓。  
……  
岁月飞逝，张汶祥怕也没想到他这一去就是两年。  
这两年来马新贻仍是他威风八面的两江总督，上马管军下马管民，缉拿要犯张汶祥的告示贴了满街，一年一年的却只是马大人空盼的一个影子。  
张汶祥乔装打扮隐姓埋名的逃了两年，期间不乏衣不遮体食不果腹的日子，他又不敢在一个地方待的太久被人认下，只得寻些短工，四处游荡。  
他曾去过撷芳楼，那个当年暗暗给他塞帕子的雏儿早不叫碧儿，改了一个大家闺秀的名字叫碧云，已经是撷芳楼的头牌。看张汶祥处境艰难也留他在撷芳楼住了一夜。  
他也曾去过黄纵丧命的那片小山坡，人人都说是黄大人剿匪受了张汶祥的背叛被人谋杀，是非黑白原是变了副模样。  
那小山坡上风吹雨打早没了痕迹，张汶祥立在天地间说不出话来，他们兄弟今生早已缘尽，黄纵在这世上的最后一点痕迹也已被雨水冲刷干净，是非功过又留待何人评说？  
他知道马新贻造出舆论来是要逼他回去，是要让他知道离了马新贻他张汶祥什么都不是，连一点忠义的名声都留不下。  
也对，他是要回去，不为了什么名声，是为了当年的那个白衣少年。  
白衣染血，这才是他最纯净的时刻，用鲜血洗雪他身上的污秽权谋，用鲜血找一条他二人同归的路。  
他在等一个机会。  
两江总督马新贻巡阅三军的前一天，张汶祥被捕。


	11. Chapter 11

又是处理了整整一天的公事，马新贻如往常一样走在两江总督府的院子中。  
他走过关着米兰的房间。  
最初那女人还会哭泣吵闹，后来在亲眼看到了黄纵的牌位后便息了一切反抗的动静，每日只是坐在门边流泪。  
哭她错付的爱情，哭白白流逝的青春，哭这冷漠的世界。  
好端端一个如花似玉的美人儿生生被自己折磨的形销骨立，再不复当日飞马抢走他银子的英姿飒爽。  
他走过黄纵的灵堂，毕竟对外他说黄纵英勇杀敌而死，纵然心中万般不愿，到底还是要给他这个所谓的“兄弟”立一个牌位祭拜着。  
想起马忠信向他说的黄纵咽气时说的话，那个一向粗豪的汉子竟然在黄土和血液的背景中流下生命终结时的眼泪。  
“汶祥，我欠你的，如今可以算是……还上……”  
原来他并不傻，只是有些错无法原谅。  
他对黄纵可谓没有一点同情，可是听到这话心中竟也有些兔死狐悲般的感慨。  
情爱一事，他们都不过是扑火的流萤。  
就这么一直走，好像走过一生，一直走到小院的尽头，一间屋子，里面关着张汶祥。  
就像是走到生命尽头一样的解脱感铺面而来。  
他走过的那些路，听到的那些话，张汶祥将永远不会知道。  
两年时间，他的三弟瘦了，脸上多了的是岁月和生活带来的风霜。  
好像他自己仍旧是那个呼风唤雨的马新贻，张汶祥却已经不是曾经的潇洒浪子了。  
除了他眼中不变的不羁与执拗。  
这又是何必呢。  
他不顾一切的扑过去抱住张汶祥，但是张汶祥却没有回应，因为他的手脚都被紧紧捆住。  
这不要紧，他喜欢，这代表着张汶祥再不会离他而去。  
让他没想到的是张汶祥主动吻上了他的双唇，多少次的耳鬓厮磨留下的身体记忆一下子在马新贻脑中炸开，无论世事怎么变，身体上的反应永远诚实。  
我终于拿住你了，三弟，无论是人还是心。  
如同干柴烈火，两年间无数个暗夜的空虚难眠积压下的情欲在此刻一点即着。  
张汶祥出乎意料的主动，两人唇舌交缠间吻出一片下流的水声，马新贻迫不及待的扯去张汶祥身上碍事的衣物，他的下身已然坚硬如铁。  
“两年了，三弟，我现在真后悔当时放你走。”  
“不放我走又怎样？要我看着你作威作福？”一声冷笑划破情欲的火焰。  
马新贻火烫如铁的下体顶在张汶祥的穴口，不，不能进去，他刚刚这样想着，张汶祥这句话却像利箭呼啸而来。  
心里重重的一哆嗦，理智便再也克制不住欲望。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
张汶祥惊天动地的惨叫中马新贻也疼到把下唇咬至出血，没有润滑的后庭对他们都是一场酷刑。  
可这样也不错，马新贻自顾自地想，以鲜血为证，以痛楚作结，牢牢地联系起他俩，永不分开。  
“怎么便叫作威作福……难道我不曾兴修水利？难道我不曾整顿吏治？难道这些也是作威作福？”  
张汶祥在铺天盖地的痛和虚无缥缈的快感中听到马新贻的声音从耳边传来，然后伴着声音的是以鲜血润滑而开始缓缓抽动的肉棒。  
马新贻似要用这种方法打垮他，欲望汹涌的肉体和冲突对立的思想在他身上对撞。  
“当年一同离开山寨的兄弟，有多少为你送了命，剿匪这么多年，老百姓的日子过成了什么样子？这些难道不是你所为？你杀了二哥，难道当真是为我报仇？难道朝廷与你暗地里来往的那些文书我不知道？”  
就在这种对撞中张汶祥找到了平衡，他的肉体温柔而紧密地包裹着马新贻的肉棒，诱惑着他向更深处探索，扭腰摆胯间尽是让人无法拒绝的风情。而他的灵魂悬浮在肉体之上，守护着自己的立场，誓要与马新贻辩出个胜负。  
马新贻仰天长笑，更加狂热的操弄着张汶祥那火热的内壁，时而有意无意的碾过那处他闭着眼也知道在哪的敏感点，享受着张汶祥的呜咽中无法掩盖的情动。  
“那我该怎样？若是匪患肆虐，甚至杀到金陵呢？又会有多少人死去，多少家庭破碎？我作为两江总督难道要坐视不理？”  
“可是三弟……那是他们的命而已，因为他们的地位，所以注定要让性命掌握在别人手中，是生是死都由不得自己，这就是蝼蚁小民的命。”  
最初的痛苦已经过去，早就无比熟稔的两具身体热切的交缠在一起，张汶祥的后穴源源不断的流出水来，让马新贻的抽插更为顺利，汩汩流出的淫水被飞快进出的肉棒打成白色的泡沫堆积在穴口，衬的红艳软烂的穴口更加淫靡。  
“我不能，我要掌握自己的命，所以我要向上爬，因为向上才有活路，一切阻止我向上的人都是想要我的命，我把他们一脚踢开又有何不对？”  
“要往上爬，便不应该计较那么多。”  
张汶祥柔顺的让他身上的绳索都成了摆设，可是马新贻也依旧没有解开这束缚着他的爱人的东西，他热爱这种控制感，他带着心安和满足揉弄着张汶祥的乳头，让那两点茶色的茱萸颤抖挺立。  
他的三弟，此刻更像是一个窑子里的下等娼妓，盛满欲望和快感的容器，不同的是这个容器只有他能使用。  
这具身体他太熟悉了，每一处细节，每一个能让张汶祥颤抖的地方，每一处能掀起情欲狂潮的开关，他都曾亲身探查，打上属于他的烙印。  
“那你……也应当杀了我，我比二哥甚至知道你更多的过去和秘密……而且我迟早有一天，会阻碍你……人上还会有人，当你需要用爱情和婚姻，向上爬的时候……”  
然后这个在他身下喘息着发情的容器却突然开口，脸上是破碎的红晕，心里是绝望的感情，告诉马新贻的是他不能反驳的事实。  
马新贻像是受了刺激一般，埋头在张汶祥的肩窝里，发了狠地冲刺。  
“不，不会……”  
一声声呢喃也从耳边传来，不知道是在说服别人还是催眠自己。  
张汶祥闭了眼，一滴泪水从眼尾滑出，消失在鬓角。即将升至顶峰的欲望让他无力再说什么，他和马新贻一同颤抖，绷紧了身体，滚烫的精液拍打着他的肠壁，整个人也像是被海浪淹没。  
至少在这一刻，他们会是一起。  
马新贻像是心有愧疚般解开了束缚他双手的绳索，只留下脚腕上蜿蜒到床脚的锁链。  
然后他们相拥入眠。  
马新贻睡的并不沉，睫毛在月光中闪闪烁烁，像只受惊的蝴蝶，被千斤心事困住，不得自由。  
这又是何苦呢。  
张汶祥心中重重一声叹谓，并不知道几个时辰前这样的想法也在马新贻心中滚过几遭。  
让我来帮你解脱吧，他这样想着，一双手爱怜的抚过马新贻高挺的鼻梁，英武的眉骨，甚至还有他这些年蓄下的胡须。  
你既不愿杀我，那我便杀了你。


	12. Chapter 12

清晨的两江总督府，一派忙碌景象。  
马新贻今日要去校场阅兵，因此不到辰时便起身梳洗，张汶祥在床的另一边睡的香甜，连马新贻离去都没有被吵醒。  
习武之人一向睡觉轻浅，他这三弟却从来是个异数，一旦累得狠了，便是打雷也吵不醒他睡觉。马新贻见他睡得这样沉，想是这几年逃亡的日子颠沛流离，难得有如此安逸时光，不禁心头涌上一股柔情，帮他掖好被角便轻轻地出去，嘴角竟也不自觉的带上了笑容，看呆了一众仆从。  
心上人在屋里安睡，屋外百姓的生杀大权在握，多少年诡计权谋里翻滚，多少次生死攸关的战役，为的不过就是如此，到今日总算实现。  
今日的阅兵，既然心愿得偿，刚好也让所有人同他马新贻共喜。  
极目远眺，仿佛有红日从海面升起。  
马大人不知道的是在他离去后张汶祥便睁开了眼睛，用早就藏好在头发里的铁丝捅开了脚上的锁链，翻窗一跃而出。  
这个两江总督府张汶祥住了几年，里面的布置陈设他一清二楚，更兼一身上乘轻功，没花什么功夫便摸到了马新贻今日阅兵的校场里。  
今日阅兵，马大人从台上缓步而下，场中将士欢声雷动，好一片欢欣景象……如果此时有一个人从帅台两边的旗斗中飞身而下呢？这一击又有谁能躲过？  
校场中孤零零站着一个人，看上去却是马忠信。  
“马大人！马大人，不，不好了，那人……逃跑了！”  
正在此时一个仆人飞奔而来。  
张汶祥转念一想，离他逃出确实已有了一段时间，此时被发现……也只有下手解决掉这二人，他才能顺利埋伏到旗斗中去。  
“马大人知道吗？”马忠信面色不变，脑中却飞速转过无数念头。  
“马大人正在更衣，小的们发现以后就第一时间来报告管带大人了。”  
马忠信眼中神色明暗不定，过了一会拍拍仆人的肩说：  
“好，我知道了，此事不易张扬，也暂时不要告诉马大人，免得给大人徒增烦恼。你去找人在总督府好好搜，那贼人定没有走远。”  
仆人得令而去，马忠信环顾校场四周，最终眼神落在高耸的旗斗之上。  
张汶祥是何人，既然已进这总督府，又怎么会轻易离去？  
他想要的，无非就是马新贻的命。  
待马大人阅兵之时，伏于此处，焉有不得之理？。  
张汶祥，你可不要让我失望啊。  
清晨微寒，旗斗之上更是冷风猎猎。  
张汶祥蜷在旗斗里，等待仪式的开始。  
马忠信并没有再待在校场里，而是一反常态的离开了，这让他几乎不费力气就上到了旗斗。  
万万没想到，马忠信平日里看上去对马新贻忠心耿耿，此时竟然想借张汶祥之手除掉马新贻。  
大哥，你看看，你劳碌半生，周遭却连一个可以信任的人都没有。  
远处锣鼓声传来，张汶祥忙屏息凝气，只靠声音来推断马新贻的动向。  
就好像几年前的那个夏日，他懒洋洋地趴在地上，听着来自远方的声音。  
一阵马蹄声，将那个白衣少年带来他身边，如今也是一阵马蹄，远比当年的声音要大的多。  
为首那人，身穿蟒袍，昂然不可一世，身后是千军万马。  
如今这马蹄声，却是一切的结束。  
尘归尘，土归土，张汶祥长长呼出一口气来，这一切也该结束了。  
一切按照流程进行，马新贻的视线却落到了观礼台两边的旗斗上。  
从前山寨里那棵入云的大树，张汶祥常常从上面跳下来吓自己一跳，然后被自己接住，再稳稳的落在自己的腿上。  
十好几岁的人了，怎么这种游戏就玩不厌呢？而自己也是，一边嘴上嫌弃着一边扎稳马步接住他，有时没接稳，两个人就抱在一起在山坡上滚一段路，最后他免不了要好好欺负欺负身下的这个泥猴儿。  
那时候的好时光啊……得闲了也许哪天可以带三弟出去，再玩上这么一遭。  
他看着旗斗想的出神，竟起身像着了魔一样走了过去。周围人见他起身，忙跟着上前，仪式准备进行下一个流程。  
说时迟那时快，旗斗上跃下一道白色身影来，周围人还来不及吃惊便见一道银光闪过，直冲着马新贻的下盘而去。  
马新贻一瞬间以为自己产生了幻觉，刚想嘲笑自己不过是一个时辰没见，竟然想念到这个地步，肚腹间便传来剧痛。身体下意识的反应飞起一脚，那人被踢的一个跟斗翻出去，落在观礼台下，马新贻定睛一看，并非幻觉，真的是张汶祥，不久前还在身旁睡的安稳的张汶祥。  
马新贻心中一惊，只觉得又是一把刀横空而来，直直捅在他的心上，剜心之痛更甚于身体之痛。一时承受不住，呕出一口血来。  
“张汶祥，你……”  
张汶祥嘴角勾起，一笑间一如往昔那般，带着些凉薄，带着些潇洒，却又有了从前不曾有过的苍凉和悲伤。  
“马新贻，之前使阴谋诡计捉住了我，可不能算是拿住我了，现在我就在这里，等你来拿。”  
剧痛之下马新贻的头脑竟是一片清明，电光火石间，他竟然懂了张汶祥。  
原来你想的是这个。  
马新贻竟然也笑了，他挥退想要围上来的亲信，说：“今日是我和张汶祥的私事，谁也不许插手，违令者军法处置！”  
马大人背靠蓝天昂然挺立，纵使肚腹间血淋淋插着一把匕首，仍旧是一身金丝蟒袍霸气的不可一世，他这一说竟然真的无人敢再动一动。  
说完一步一步拾阶而下，随手抽出从人的佩刀，刀锋直指张汶祥。  
张汶祥从腰间取出三节棍抖开，后退几步拉开架势。  
他二人做了这些年的兄弟，对彼此的招式都清楚到不能更清楚，可是真正短兵相交，也只有两次。  
一次缘起，一次缘灭。  
曾经马新贻使一把君子剑，招式端方中正，如今的马新贻攥着霸王刀，大开大合搏命般的架势。  
曾经与现在，两个人影在张汶祥眼前重合，到底哪个是他？  
好像哪个都是他，又像哪个都不是他。  
张汶祥侧头躲开马新贻挥来的刀锋，三节棍灵活如蛇般夹住钢刀，两人一同用力，互不相让，两把武器齐齐飞出的同时他二人也随着去势滚落山坡。  
马新贻的鲜血和尘土也粘上了张汶祥的衣服，白衣上开出点点血色梅花。  
待到坡下，马新贻一个趔趄勉强站稳，张汶祥看的分明，他流血过多，倒下只是时间问题。  
张汶祥心中突然便有了计较。  
二人都没了兵器，索性赤手空拳地猱身而上，你一拳我一脚的肉搏起来。  
马新贻已是强弩之末，只凭着一口气吊着强撑，他已心知必死，只是想死前能真正拿住张汶祥。  
突然张汶祥飞起一腿，马新贻闪躲不及，用臂格住，却还是控制不住的向左倒去。  
马新贻知道，他这一个不稳，张汶祥只要再向他下盘一踹，他便再无站起来的可能，更不要说打赢张汶祥了，一时心中大憾。  
谁知张汶祥竟不出腿，反而伸手去扶马新贻，这样便把破绽全数露出。马新贻一手借张汶祥的力站稳，另一手闪电般劈出，擒住张汶祥两手，反向一扭，张汶祥终于是动弹不得。  
“张汶祥，我，拿住，你……”  
马新贻喜极也是痛极，只觉心中再无遗憾，一瞬间功名利禄全然烟消云散，他一辈子想求的，不过这一人耳。  
他亦明白，张汶祥在成全他，他二人一生中打过架上过床，如今也算是彼此成全，曾经把命交在彼此的手里，最终也还是要把命丧在彼此的手里。  
能得他黄泉路上同行，此生无憾。  
马新贻到底伤重，力量大不如前，张汶祥猛地一挣便叫他挣脱开来。  
只见他一把攥住马新贻腹间匕首，狠命一转后决然拔出，马新贻眼前一黑，倒在地上再没了知觉。  



	13. 后记

距离轰动一时的那桩两江总督马新贻遇刺案已经过了一年时间。  
慈禧太后对曾国藩和以他为代表的湘军本就心有隐疑，出了这件案子更是怀疑是湘军派人铲除了马新贻这个朝廷派去的钉子。对于曾国藩一派的压制，由此案开始，逐渐被摆到了台面上。  
官老爷们担忧的事，小民百姓不明白也不关心，只是传说着一个个曲折离奇的故事解释这一桩刺马悬案。  
“却说那刺客张汶祥，当日亲眼见得仇人马新贻断气，仰天长笑，声声似哭。  
周围人见他披头散发，目眦欲裂的样子，尽是吓得呆了，竟不敢上前拿他。一群官兵便眼睁睁的看着张汶祥，用那把沾着马新贻鲜血的匕首往他前胸捅去。”  
茶馆子里一个说书先生摇头晃脑的讲着，周围人听的兴起，都忙问：“然后呢？”  
在一个没有人注意到的角落，一个女人端坐在桌前，也在听着故事。  
“各位看官，然后你猜怎地？好家伙，张汶祥端的是一条汉子，竟活生生把自己的心拿匕首生剜了下来，扔在了马新贻的身上，这才断了气。  
更有那好事的官兵上前去看，张汶祥临死时仍是怒目圆睁，嘴里似乎念叨着什么‘大哥……看清楚’之类的话，只因他那时已是出气多进气少，说出的话也没人能听的清楚。”  
说到这，女人已经控制不住的趴在桌子上，肩膀头一耸一耸，似是在哭，又似是在笑。  
“事已至此啊，张汶祥和马新贻皆丧了命。咱们如今的青天大老爷，啊，也就是马忠信，平日里与这马新贻兄弟相称。此时兄弟受难，怎么不怒发冲冠，无奈张汶祥已死，就连那淫妇米兰也不知去向。任马大人怎样心焦，朝廷也只能就这么结了这桩案子。但朝廷体恤马大人义气，便提马大人接了马新贻的班，当了两江总督。”  
“啪！”说书人一拍惊堂木，“这刺马悬案的原委由来便言尽于此，呐，明日我章铁嘴却为各位看官讲另一件悬案——杨乃武与小白菜的故事。多谢各位捧场，咱们明日再会。”  
听众听的是如痴如醉，一时间掌声雷动，角落里那女人却是不见了踪影，只留下三文听书钱放在桌上。


End file.
